Pasado y Futuro
by 39medalla
Summary: -Respetaba mucho a tu abuela-, Moon se sorprendió, Toffee nunca hablaba de su madre ni de lo sucedido, -Fue una de las pocas reinas que vio algo más que monstruos-, Toffee suspiro con pesar.


**Pasado y Futuro.**

 **Continuación del fanfic "El arreglo".**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aquí esta una pequeña continuación de "El arreglo", exactamente no se que depara el futuro de esta saga o universo, pero por ahora simplemente disfrútenlo, advertencias; menciones de violación y tortura, están advertidos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Moon se despertó con un sobre salto, a estas alturas de su vida ya no había nada raro para ella, después de casi 7 años de matrimonio con su esposo monstruo, Toffee se acostumbro a muchas cosas raras.

…

Como que después de cada baño Toffee se restregaba con ella, para poder impregnarse con su olor, o que después de entrenar Toffee se acercaría para olfatear sus axilas y luego lamer su sudor, cosa que hacía para saber su condición física.

En la intimidad todo era diferente.

Toffee era… muy amable con ella, era gentil y cariñoso a su modo, solían mantener conversaciones muy tranquilas con respecto a diplomacia, posibles aliados, a veces Toffee le preguntaba por su madre, su día, sus amigos, la vida y tradiciones de Mewnie, prácticamente hablaban de todo.

Y así como Toffee preguntaba ella inconscientemente también lo hacía.

Sus preguntas eran simples, le pregunto por su familia, la mayoría había muerto, ya que la familia de Toffee descendía de un linaje y larga tradición de mercenarios, la mayor parte del tiempo sirviendo a las familias nobles de los monstruos, le pregunto por sus padres, Toffee simplemente respondió que nunca hubo amor entre ellos, ya que ambos se odiaban, que su matrimonio fue por pura conveniencia, por poder y posición social nada más.

Le pregunto si todavía tenía familia, su respuesta fue que no estaba seguro, debido a las purgas por el día mewdependencia, además de los varios enemigos que la familia se había hecho a lo largo de los años, el único familiar cercano que le quedaba era Rasticor, primos de segunda sangre, pero después de la guerra y su matrimonio con Moon prácticamente perdieron contacto, y lo único que sabe es que está trabajando nuevamente como mercenario.

Le pregunto por sus tatuajes, pero Toffee no le respondió, dijo que no tenían el nivel de confianza para ese tipo de conversación, le pregunto si en algún momento de su vida había estado con alguien más…

Toffee simplemente no le respondió.

Su vida sexual era activa… y a pesar de llevar ya siete años juntos, los _juegos_ de Toffee nunca acabaron, era como un pequeño recordatorio de que lo que Toffee era capaz, el siempre hacia lo mismo, le mordía las piernas, lo que la dejo con varias cicatrices de dientes, le rasguñaba profundamente la espalda lo que la dejo con una espalda marcada, aunque Toffee en ningún momento lastimo sus alas de mariposa.

Siempre la amenazaba con arrancárselas o quemárselas, pero nunca hizo nada, suponía que Toffee hasta cierto punto era sádico… hasta cierto punto.

…

Se puso de pie, y no se molesto en buscar su bata o sus pantuflas, de todos modos se encontraba en su palacio, y a esta hora la servidumbre estaba dormida, y la mayoría de los guardias patrullaban las afueras u otras áreas del castillo.

Un pequeño ruido llamo su atención, provenía de aquella habitación, acelero su paso, sin saber porque, y se dio cuenta de repente que la voz de Toffee provenía de la habitación, estaba sentado en la vieja mecedora acunando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Moon sintió una presión en su pecho, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Toffee:

-No tengo mucha familia-, Dijo en voz suave sin emoción, -La mayoría desapareció sin dejar rastro, y el resto murió en las purgas de la celebración de la Mewdepencia-, Toffee se levantó y desde una tina con agua caliente tomo un biberón con leche, y procedió a alimentar a la pequeña creatura en su brazo.

-Respetaba mucho a tu abuela-, Moon se sorprendió, Toffee nunca hablaba de su madre ni de lo sucedido, -Fue una de las pocas reinas que vio algo más que monstruos-, Toffee suspiro con pesar.

-Quiero hablarte un poco de mi vida, pequeña-, Dijo Toffee mientras acomodaba el pequeño bulto rosa en su brazo, -La primera vez que asesine… fue durante mi niñez, en tiempo Mewmano seria a mis 8 años, fui en un viaje de caza con mi padre, me estaba enseñando a usar el arco, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un objetivo vivo, termine cazando a un warnicor, un tiro certero en la cabeza-, Toffee suspiro cuando una sonrisa se formo en su rostro; -Estábamos destripando al Warnicorn cuando tres bandidos aparecieron, eran monstruos tengo que decirlo, querían todo lo de valor que tuviéramos , iba a levantarme para pelear con ellos, cuando de repente mi padre me detuvo, el dijo que no podríamos ganar, al principio no entendía, pero cuando se acercaron mas mi padre desenvaino su cuchillo y lo clavo en el cuello de uno de ellos, rápidamente lo aventó en dirección del que estaba en frente de él, el cuchillo se clavo en su ojo, fue una muerte rápida, el tercer bandido intento escapar pero lo detuve clavándole una flecha en la pierna-, La pequeña creatura se agito un poco, Toffee aparto el biberón y escucho un pequeño eructo, Toffee simplemente soltó una pequeña risa, y la pequeña creatura siguió alimentándose.

Entonces Toffee procedió con su historia, -Iba a usar otra flecha con el bandido, cuando de repente mi padre me detuvo, me miro y luego miro al bandido, que hasta ese momento me di cuenta estaba encapuchado, mi padre me dijo, _"Hijo mío, debes cerrar tu corazón, ante todo"_ después tomo el garrote que llevaba uno de los bandidos, me lo dio, y mire al bandido a los ojos, estaba llorando de miedo, y luego escuche sus gritos de terror, cuando levante el garrote, y comencé a golpearlo… una y otra vez… Hasta que solo era un charco de sangre y viseras, fue una de las pocas veces que mi padre me dijo, que estaba muy orgulloso de mí-, Toffee sonrió mientras colocaba el biberón vacio en el suelo, y acomodaba al pequeño bulto en su hombro, Moon se percato en ese momento que su hija todavía estaba despierta.

-La primera vez que… bueno que ame a alguien mas fue a mis 21 años, no amor de familia, amor de… deseo y anhelo por alguien más, ella se llamaba **Dulcinea** _"La rosa más oscura",_ así la conocían, Mewmanos y monstruos por igual, ella fue mía, y yo fui de ella-, Toffee hizo un movimiento restregando sus ojos, -Lo siento pequeña… recordé algo bueno-, Moon sintió una ligera presión en su pecho, era Toffee mostrando… sentimientos.

-Ella fue muy especial para mí, ella me enseño muchas cosas de la vida, incluso vivirla, estuve con ella varios años hasta que un día… me la quitaron, cuando seas mayor voy a contarte un poco más de ella-, Un suave suspiro se escuchó en la habitación, -La segunda vez que ame a alguien al principio fue por interés, pero después ella me recordó mucho a Dulcinea… se llama **Eclipsa** _"Reina de la oscuridad"_ -, Bueno ahora era si fue una brutal sorpresa… era por eso que Eclipsa había creado un hechizo para matar a una creatura inmortal, no por curiosidad, sino porque conocía a Toffee, más seguro ella conocía sus intenciones, y por eso creo el hechizo.

-Para los dos, solo era sexo, era diversión una forma de venganza para mi, una forma de rebeldía de ella…-, Dijo Toffee después de un momento de silencio, -Pero poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo mas… los dos lo sabíamos, y de repente todo termino-, Hubo silencio, como si Toffee quisiera seguir la historia, pero no podía, no había nada más que contar.

-¿Sabes pequeña? A veces la recuerdo y la extraño mucho-, Moon no podía verlo, pero Toffee estaba sonriendo ante la mirada atenta de su hija, que en algún momento tomo su cola, y comenzó a chuparla, Toffee se sintió conmovido.

-A lo largo de mi vida fui muchas cosas, fui soldado, rebelde, consejero, amante, esclavo, asesino y… ahora padre y rey-, Toffee tomo nota del pequeño bostezo que dejo escapar la niña, -Entiendo tienes sueño y la historia no es muy emocionante, pero quería que lo supieras -, Toffee coloco a la pequeña niña en la cuna; -Tu eres el futuro, y no quiero corromper ese futuro… eres esperanza… no solo para mi, si no para muchos-, Hubo silencio, esta noche había sido una noche de sorpresas para Moon después de un momento ella simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

Moon no lo sabía, pero esa noche, todo cambiaria para bien o para mal.


End file.
